


ArtWork from/ A flicker of Light.

by alwaysthevillain, Emma_Swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor and good fun, Inspired by Fanfiction, adult themes and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: The Evil Queen returns from the Wishverse with a baby, and she isn’t the only one. Dark Swan soon follows, and in the confusion of their arrival, Emma and Regina find themselves taking on more than just babysitting their darker halves, and the newborn they share. They must finally deal with the toughest thing they’ve ever had to face: their feelings for one another.





	ArtWork from/ A flicker of Light.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/gifts).




End file.
